


Love Me In A Way I'll Understand

by whiteblankpage



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: Prompt: It's Karma's birthday, and she thinks she might actually want to be with Amy, so she tries to convince Amy to give her a birthday kiss (or more than one)





	

Karma's always been a morning person- she likes sunrises and warm cups of coffee and that productive, optimistic feeling that having the rest of the day brings.

Amy growls at her, head under the pillows, barely visible in the nest of blankets she's made of herself. Karma sets the two steaming cups on the nearest flat surface. “ _Ammmmy_.....”

“Go away.”

Karma kneels on the edge of the bed. “I brought tribute to the goddess of bedhead and grumpiness.”

Amy only grunts when she bounces on the edge. “I'm not a benevolent goddess.”

Karma bounces closer. “You know what day it is. Where's my present? Huh? Present.”

“At the store.”

She slaps at a firm looking lump.“Don't be mean.”

“This is _nice_ ,” Amy promises, huddling down deeper into her blankets. “I have _plans_ but later- when humanity actually exists.”

Karma sighs, banking her excitement because Amy's plans are always the best. She sinks down, resting her arm along the line of Amy's hip and taps her fingers. “So....do I get a hint?”

The reply is muffled but wry. “Doctors everywhere agree that the average teenager needs seven to nine hours of uninterrupted sleep to work productively.”

Karma presses her weight down, flopping across Amy to groan into the unused pillow. Amy huffs beneath her, shoving her head out through a small gap in the blankets. “You're squishing my insides.”

“Good.” She rubs her cheek against the pillow.

Amy sighs, blowing her bangs out of her face. “This is where I have chosen to lay my affections.”

“Shh, you love me.”

“I do.” She admits, voice soft and warm. “Happy Birthday.”

Times like this- heavy with expectation and quiet with their natural ease, Karma can't believe it took her so long to figure out what she wanted. If there is one thing seventeen-year-old Karma knows that her sixteen-year-old self needed, it's that the boy wasn't worth it in the end.

It's some kind of karma that the moment's she's gotten it all sorted out in her head, Amy's grown _shy_.

“What?” Amy asks, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. “What's that look? It's weird.”

Karma settles herself more firmly over Amy, pushing a wayward comforter out of the way. “I know it's tradition to _get_ something on your birthday but....I mean, I'd still like to get something- oh what the hell-”

She leans down to press a too quick, off-center kiss to Amy's mouth, nervous when Amy stills beneath her.

“Oh God,” Karma breathes, pulling back. “I messed it up.”

Her heart's in her throat at the thought.

Amy blinks up at the ceiling, baffled. “I thought I was awake? Did I fall asleep again? _Oh God_.”

Relief bubbles up through Karma, bursting from her lips in a laugh. “Amy....I promise you are wide awake right now.”

“Hey, I've had this dream before- usually I wake up right before you turn into that hot alien from _Species_.” Karma knows a diversion when she sees it- Amy looks away from her gaze, picking at the blankets between them. “I just can't do it again, not if it's not real.”

“I know I messed it up before and it hurt you, but I swear this time's for real.” She cringes, thinking back on the mess they made of it back then. “I know what I want and I hope you want it too.”

“You've liked boys since forever,” Amy mutters but she's biting her lip and fighting a grin.

“I _love_ you,” she replies easily. “Turns out the two aren't mutually exclusive.”

Amy works her hands out from underneath the blankets, fingers reaching down to play with the curling ends of Karma's hair. “Love me, huh? Come here. Turns out I have a gift I'd like to return.”

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
